A bas le shopping
by Dinou
Summary: c'est officiel, Scorpius ne feras jamais plus de shopping avec Rose


**A Bas le Shopping**

**Auteur **: Dinou  
**Rating **: tout public  
**Paring **: Rose/Scorpius  
**Résumé** : c'est officiel, Scorpius ne feras jamais plus de shopping avec Rose  
**Disclaimer** : les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans, merci de ne pas me poursuivre en justice  
**Note de l'auteur** : Cette histoire a été écrite pour la communauté LJ 30baisers, mais je n'ai toujours pas le feu vert... j'espère pouvoir un jour mettre cette histoire sur la communauté ! Cette fic répond au thème 1 : "Regarde moi"  
**Nombre de mots**: 591

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!**

Scorpius n'en pouvait plus. Des heures… ça faisait des heures qu'il l'entendait vociférer, et par Merlin, quel trésor de patience il fallait pour ne pas qu'il lâche une réplique cinglante.

Il avait promis à sa belle-mère qu'il ne dirait rien, qu'il ne l'énerverait pas, mais si elle continuait comme ça, c'était certain, ça allait sortir malgré lui.

- « Scorpius ! » entendit-il crier.

Scorpius ne bougea pas, attendant patiemment qui passe l'orage.

- « Regarde moi, pour l'amour du ciel ! » s'énerva la jeune femme qui lui parlait.

- « Un problème ma Rosie ? » demanda t-il calmement.

- « J'aimerais ton avis sur cette robe. »

- « C'est bien. » dit-il avec un sourire, espérant que cette séance de shopping prenne bientôt fin.

- « C'est bien. » répéta t-elle. « C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ? »

- « Bon sang, mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? »

- « La vérité ! »

- « Fais moi confiance, tu ne veux pas l'entendre. »

- « Bien sûr que si ! Si je voulais qu'on me mente ou qu'on me dise que des choses pour me faire plaisir, j'aurais demandé à mon père de venir. »

Scorpius ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais garda en tête cette idée, la prochaine fois il se débrouillerait pour que ce soit le père de Rose qui l'accompagne pour son excursion shopping.

- « Bon, puisque c'est ce que tu veux. Je vais te dire ce que je pense de ta robe. » dit-il en plantant son regard dans celui de Rose.

- « Enfin, alors ? » demanda t-elle en faisant un tour sur elle-même.

- « Tu as l'air d'une énorme montgolfière là-dedans, on pourrait même te confondre avec une baleine. »

Rose fut surprise par ces paroles. D'accord, elle savait qu'elle avait pris du poids, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi brutal dans sa réponse. Il aurait pu tout simplement lui dire que cette robe ne lui allait pas, ne la mettait pas en valeur, pas besoin de dire qu'elle ressemblait à un cétacé. Rose essaya de retenir ses larmes, mais sans succès.

Lorsque Scorpius vit la première larme coulée sur la joue de la jeune femme, il ne put s'empêcher de se traiter d'idiot.

- « Excuse moi chérie, ce n'est pas ce que je pensais. »

- « Bien sûr que c'est ce que tu penses. » dit elle en reniflant peu élégamment. « Sinon, tu ne l'aurais pas dit. Et puis, de toute façon, je sais bien que je ne t'attire plus depuis quelques temps. »

Scorpius mesura seulement à ce moment l'ampleur de ses paroles.

- « Chérie, tu es magnifique, c'est juste que les journées shopping c'est pas mon truc. Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit. »

- « C'est pas vrai, tu dis ça juste pour que j'arrête de pleurer. »

- « Ma jolie rose, tu es belle et si tu n'étais pas enceinte de huit mois, je te jure que je te le montrerai immédiatement. » lui dit-il en plantant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

- « C'est vrai de vrai ? » demanda t-elle en venant chercher un peu de réconfort dans les bras de son compagnon.  
- « Vrai de vrai ma chérie. » dit-il alors qu'il l'embrassait tendrement.

C'était officiel, pour leur prochain enfant, il laisserait son beau-père venir avec sa femme... à moins qu'il y envoie le sien, se dit il avec un sourire en coin en regardant sa grâcieuse moitié blottie contre lui.

**Fin.**

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

A bientôt j'espère

**Dinou**


End file.
